


Профориентация по-слизерински

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), yourtrulypsychokiller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourtrulypsychokiller/pseuds/yourtrulypsychokiller
Summary: Альбус Поттер в ужасе от того, что скоро стабильная и распланированная жизнь закончится, и придется принимать в з р о с л ы е, серьезные решения. И в еще большем ужасе, что их со Скорпиусом пути могут разойтись после Хогвартса.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Профориентация по-слизерински

Когда тебе семнадцать, жизнь превращается в кошмар. Это Альбус Северус Поттер знал наверняка еще до того, как сам подошел к этой черте. Молодые волшебники чаще всего ждали семнадцатилетия с замиранием сердца: можно будет колдовать свободно и без оглядки, получить лицензию на аппарацию и много чего еще. Таким был, например, Джеймс. Такой была Лили. Таким был почти каждый чертов однокурсник Альбуса.

Иногда Альбус особенно остро жалел, что он получился у Поттеров каким-то бракованным и неправильным — во всех чертовых смыслах.

Потому что его до ужаса пугало все, что последует за семнадцатилетием.

Ответственность.

Выбор.

Будущее.

Обычно в списке проблем была еще одна, четвертая, — вопросы от многочисленных родственников о личной жизни, — но как раз этого Альбус ухитрился избежать не без помощи Скорпиуса еще на шестом курсе.

С остальным он не был так удачлив.

На седьмой курс Альбус отправлялся с чувством безысходности. Радовало только то, что Скорпиус хотя бы немного разделял его опасения: о будущем он говорил с суеверным ужасом. То есть почти не говорил вообще.

— Тебе легко, — заявил однажды Альбус, отвлекая Скорпиуса от книжки по чарам. Они, как и всегда в последнее время, остались в замке во время похода всех учеников старше второго курса в Хогсмид. Они не любили толпу — Альбус, по крайней мере, не любил точно, а Скорпиус с ним просто соглашался. В Хогвартсе же в выходные становилось удивительно тихо, хотя младшекурсники порой и пытались устроить какую-то глупость вроде игры в догонялки с Пивзом. Но в комнатах старших курсов было пусто. И Альбусу больше нравилось вместе заниматься, чем таскаться по людным улицам Хогсмида. Хотя в этот день настроя на «позаниматься» не было вообще: Альбус пытался первые полчаса сосредоточиться на эссе по зельям, потом плюнул, подвинул Скорпиуса на кровати, устроился головой у него на коленях и буркнул:

— Почитай вслух, что ли.

Скорпиус послушно начал читать — прямо так, с середины абзаца. Альбус не особо вслушивался, ему просто нравились малфоевские интонации. Но книжка по чарам была не лучшим выбором. Скорпиус в прошлом году стал неожиданно в них хорош, а потом по секрету признался Альбусу, что хотел бы заниматься этим после школы — изучать всякие зачарованные штуки и изобретать свои. Получалось у него пока не очень, но Скорпиус мог быть упрямым.

Альбус вот понятия не имел, чем хочет заниматься после Хогвартса. И думать об этом не хотел, но думал. Потому и ляпнул, оборвав Скорпиуса на полуслове, что ему, Малфою, легче.

— Почему это? — нахмурился Скорпиус и закрыл книгу, зажав пальцем нужную страницу.

Альбус неловко заерзал, как будто колени Скорпиуса перестали быть такими уж удобными для его головы.

— Потому что ты хотя бы знаешь, чего хочешь. — По правде, Альбус недоговаривал. Он прекрасно знал, чего хочет, вот только это совсем никакого отношения к будущей профессии не имело. И тревожило не меньше всего остального, потому что думать о том, что будет с ним и Скорпиусом после Хогвартса, Альбус тоже боялся до дрожи.

— Ты тоже знаешь, чего хочешь, — уверенно заявил Скорпиус и смерил Альбуса скептическим взглядом. Потом засомневался: — Ведь знаешь же? Только сейчас понял, что мы ни разу об этом не говорили.

— Ты. Ты не говорил. Я об этом говорю с прошлого года, — Альбус закатил глаза и сел, скрестив ноги и почти касаясь коленками Скорпиуса. — Серьезно, Скорп. Все вокруг знают, что будут делать. Кем хотят быть. А я — нет. Я полный неудачник в каждом чертовом предмете, и я просто...

— У тебя в этом году неплохие отметки по зельям, — педантично поправил его Скорпиус и окончательно отложил книгу в сторону, даже не пометив страницу, на которой остановился. Альбус обожал его за эту способность быть по-настоящему внимательным. Вот только не был уверен, что заслуживает этого.

— Не настолько, чтобы действительно делать на это ставку, — ворчливо отозвался Альбус и качнул головой, отбрасывая с глаз челку. — Я даже магловские тесты по профориентации не прошел.

— Какие еще магловские тесты? — изумился Скорпиус.

— Я думал, что если я никудышный волшебник, то может, хоть магл из меня получился бы сносный, — признался Альбус и отвел взгляд в сторону. — Но я и у маглов был бы неудачником. Правильно меня звали слизеринским сквибом.

Скорпиус напротив закусил губу, наверняка сдерживаясь, чтобы не сказать что-то резкое. И он был бы прав в любом случае, Альбус точно это знал. Вот только все равно было больно. Как и от мысли, что после школы их дороги все-таки разойдутся — неизбежно, бесповоротно. Скорпиус был в состоянии найти свое место во взрослом мире, и ему точно не был бы нужен бестолковый и бесполезный Альбус.

Альбус был в ужасе от мысли, что Скорпиус однажды просто его перерастет. Может, начнет все-таки встречаться с Розой, заведет с ней семью, а ему, Альбусу, придется улыбаться, приходить к ним в большой и уютный дом, сидеть с их детьми в редкие вечера, когда Скорпиус и Роза захотят побыть вдвоем.

Из Альбуса в конечном счете вышел отвратительный лучший друг.

— Ал, эй, — позвал его Скорпиус. — Ты опять грузишься какой-то ерундой, да?

— Ничего не ерундой.

— Ну конечно, — Скорпиус хмыкнул, притянул его к себе за плечи и уткнулся носом в темные вихры за ухом. — Хочешь, мы придумаем магический профориентационный тест? Вот увидишь, ты не такая бестолочь, как думаешь.

— Какой еще?.. — Альбус вцепился в чужую футболку и постарался не думать о том, что будет, если Скорпиус и вправду однажды уйдет.

— Да хоть Шляпу заколдуем, — брякнул Скорпиус и замер, даже почти не дыша — Альбус это чувствовал очень остро. — А ведь правда. Ал, а что, если правда получится?

— Ты представляешь, что с нами сделают, если узнают, что мы...

— Эй, в наших отношениях скептик — я, — возмущенно протянул Скорпиус и, отстранившись, заглянул Альбусу в глаза. — А ты — втягиваешь нас в авантюры. Забыл?

— Забудешь тут, — буркнул Альбус. — Ты это серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Ну сам посуди. Шляпа каждый год распределяет десятки волшебников, она же делает это не просто так. Она понимает, чувствует — да как угодно. И если мы найдем подходящее заклинание...

— То сможем сделать ее еще более крутой!

Альбус воскликнул это с таким энтузиазмом, что Скорпиус разулыбался в ответ. Поттер хандрил уже слишком долго, и Скорпиуса это по-настоящему тревожило, вот только он был настолько неловок во всех этих задушевных разговорах, что не решался об этом и заикнуться. Альбус был замечательным, и — Скорпиус уверен — это видели теперь многие, вот только совсем не замечал сам Альбус. И если для того, чтобы Альбус начал чаще улыбаться и смотреть вот так, с восторгом и предвкушением, нужно стащить древний разумный артефакт и сделать с ним нечто опасное, то кто Скорпиус такой, чтобы этому противиться? Да только дайте ему нужное заклинание, и он первым пойдет в кабинет директора за Шляпой.

Шляпу в итоге утащил из кабинета директора именно Скорпиус под мантией-невидимкой, которую Альбус выпросил у Джеймса в конце лета, раз уж тот окончил Хогвартс. Альбус во время наглого и бесцеремонного похищения следил за коридором, прячась в нише под простенькими дезиллюминационными чарами, чтобы в случае чего предупредить Скорпиуса условным сигналом.

На удивление у них все получилось, и они вместе со Шляпой спрятались в Выручай-комнате. Пока Скорпиус пытался подобрать нужное заклинание, Шляпа возмущенно пыхтела и бормотала что-то про неблагодарных детей. Заклинания отскакивали от нее один за одним, и Альбус кусал губы, больше переживая за то, что у Скорпиуса не выходило, чем за то, что он так и не узнает, на что мог быть способен.

— Молодые люди! — окликнула их Шляпа после двадцать третьей попытки (которые, конечно же, никто не считал). — Что именно вы пытаетесь сделать?

— Мы должны разговаривать с тем, кого похитили? — с сомнением в голосе поинтересовался Скорпиус. Шляпа вздохнула как-то так, что Альбусу показалось — она закатила бы глаза, если бы только они у нее были.

— Н-наверное? — предположил он.

— Будьте добры, — скрипуче вставила Шляпа и будто нахохлилась.

— Мой друг не знает, чем заниматься после Хогвартса, — заявил Скорпиус и упер руки в бока, все еще сжимая палочку. Альбус нервно хмыкнул.

— Это я. Я не знаю. И мы подумали, что ты могла бы... ну, сказать.

— Я вам что, магловский тест по профориентации?

— Откуда все знают про эти магловские тесты? — то ли возмутился, то ли удивился Скорпиус.

— А я вас помню, — сообщила вдруг Шляпа. — Малфой и Поттер, оба со Слизерина. Вы еще натворили что-то пару лет назад.

— Ничего серьезного, — поспешил заверить ее Скорпиус.

— Совершенно ничего серьезного, — поддержал его Альбус и, помявшись, спросил: — Мы не сможем изменить твои заклинания, да?

— При всем моем уважении к современной молодежи, вы не смогли бы, даже если бы пытались сделать это вдвоем.

Скорпиус заметно сник, и Альбусу стало совестно за то, что он вообще втянул его в эту авантюру. Теперь им наверняка достанется, с них снимут баллы, и весь факультет снова будет косо смотреть. Альбус это ненавидел.

— Но можно же как-то, — пробормотал Скорпиус и изобразил руками непонятную фигуру в воздухе. Альбус совсем не понял, что он хотел сказать, зато поняла Шляпа. Она крякнула и сварливо скомандовала:

— Надень меня на голову этого бестолкового мальчишки.

Скорпиус даже не дал Альбусу как-то на это среагировать — водрузил Шляпу ему на голову и выжидающе замолчал. Шляпа села лучше по размеру, чем на первом курсе, и глаза закрывали только нависшие над лицом поля. Но Альбус все равно зажмурился, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле. Совсем как на распределении на первом курсе.

Скорпиус будто в какой-то другой реальности взял его за руку и чуть сжал пальцы. От этого жеста стало тепло и почему-то горько.

— Ну-ну, — прошелестел голос Шляпы. — У тебя в одиннадцать в голове было меньше сумбура, чем сейчас.

— Потому что я неудачник.

— Несмотря на это, я и сейчас отправила бы тебя в Слизерин.

— Я понимаю, почему ты отправила в Слизерин Скорпиуса, но совсем не понимаю, почему меня. Я не амбициозный и не...

— Слизерин — не только про амбиции, мальчик. Студенты этого факультета хороши в анализе, в расчете рисков и планировании. То, что тебя так тревожит будущее, — естественно. Ты смотришь на него глубже, чем многие твои сверстники. Проблема выбора для тебя не просто понятие, потому что ты думаешь о последствиях. Хотя раньше ты меньше об этом думал.

— Не могу не думать после того, что мы со Скорпиусом натворили с хроноворотом.

— А говорили, что ничего серьезного.

— Все хорошо закончилось.

— Но ты не думаешь, что для тебя, — заметила Шляпа, и Альбус нервно закусил губу. Скорпиус крепче сжал его руку, как будто почувствовал, что что-то не так.

— Это была моя идея. Изначально моя, и я просто втянул в нее Скорпиуса. И Скорпиус пережил... всякое.

— Мне кажется, ты лукавишь, когда говоришь, что не знаешь, чего хочешь. — Альбусу показалось, что Шляпа усмехнулась. — Ты уже расставил приоритеты. Тебе осталось только следовать им.

— Но...

— Это тоже будущее.

— И оно тоже пугает меня до чертиков.

— Может быть, об этом тебе стоит поговорить не с древним артефактом? А с тем молодым человеком, который все еще думает, как меня заколдовать?

Альбус хихикнул. Шляпа пробормотала что-то про неразумных подростков и скрипуче выдала, уже громко, не только Альбусу на ухо:

— Слизерин!

— Ну что это за шуточки, — возмутился Скорпиус, безо всякого уважения стащив Шляпу с головы Альбуса.

— Я люблю тебя, — брякнул Альбус и нервно улыбнулся — вышло криво, наверняка неубедительно, но Скорпиус точно не стал бы сомневаться в его искренности.

Скорпиус моргнул и выронил Шляпу.

— Я, ну, как бы... Как бы в курсе, — неловко ответил Скорпиус, не замечая, что упавшая на пол Шляпа ругалась вполголоса. Он взъерошил волосы на затылке и исправился: — В смысле... Я тоже тебя люблю. И вроде как думал, что ты в курсе.

— Вроде как я надеялся, — Альбус шевельнул рукой, которую все еще сжимал Скорпиус. — И я хочу, чтобы это не закончилось после школы. И мне страшно, потому что ты, ну, ты. А я...

— А ты — это ты, — договорил за него Скорпиус и выдохнул: — Ты иногда такой дурак. Я был в мире, где тебя не было, Ал, и я не хочу больше такого мира. Ни сейчас, ни после школы. Никогда.

— Можно я тебя поцелую?

— Ал, — строгим тоном ответил Скорпиус, — ты не спрашивал это в прошлом году, когда нас в итоге увидел Джеймс и разболтал все родителям. Почему спрашиваешь сейчас?

— Потому что сейчас был эмоциональный момент? А я в них ничего не смыслю? — Но улыбнулся Альбус, вопреки словам, увереннее.

— Тогда тоже был эмоциональный момент! — заспорил Скорпиус.

Альбус закатил глаза:

— И мы все время их портим.

— Не будем портить, если ты не... — договорить Скорпиусу не дали накрывшие его рот губы Альбуса.

... — Молодые люди, — деликатно кашлянула Шляпа. — Я уважаю ваш эмоциональный момент, но не могли бы вы вернуть меня на место? Я планирую проспать до следующего первого сентября и больше никогда не видеть вас в стенах этой школы.

— Ой, — сказал Альбус, а Скорпиус рассмеялся.

Когда они несли Шляпу обратно, толкаясь локтями под мантией-невидимкой, Альбус думал, что Шляпа все-таки права: приоритеты он расставил, и уже довольно давно. И, похоже, они вполне совпадали с теми, которые придумал себе Скорпиус.

Может, это будущее не такое уж и страшное.


End file.
